


Best Steel

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Injury, Internal Monologue, Pain, Symbolism, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Moiraine's thoughts after testing the broken seal in The Eye of the World
Kudos: 2





	Best Steel

"The best steel from Tear."

Strange what Moiraine fixates on in these moments. Tear. She could have owned a Cairhienin dagger. Their quality was undeniable for assassinations in the dark. She was overarmed for cleaning fishes.

It had little ripples inside. Folded and folded like Moiraine herself. Had Lan been surprised when she handed it over to be broken?

No matter. All her work unifies, and it heralds the beginning of the change of the Age. She must be calm and in control. Pieces of steel glint gold in sun. The unbreakable breaks. Light, it hurts. 

“Cuendillar,” she says. "Heart-stone."

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to keep the momentum going during what's turned out to be a tough week.  
> By the way, every time I try to use search engines to spellcheck Cairhienin I get the name of a torture device so... yikes.


End file.
